Last Friday Nite
by tvip11
Summary: What happens when Orihime and Rukia go to the club? A whole lot of drama, laughs and fun!   Please R&R. Warning:OCC
1. Chapter 1

Rukia woke up and groaned. She scratched her head. She felt dehydrated and dizzy. She noticed she was in a bunny suit and one of the ears was missing. She saw the confetti, plastic cups, and empty plastic bags on the floor. Clothes and glitter were thrown all around the room. Hichigo was hanging out of the window. Funny thing was, this was the second floor of her house. She smiled as a mischievous thought came into her head. That thought was rudely interrupted by a nerve-racking headache. She groaned again. Rukia heard a mumble under the covers. She pulled them off, only to reveal Grimmjow and Byakuya lying in her bed, side by side. She stared at them in horror. Inoue suddenly appeared at the door. Her mascara was running, her little black dress was now ripped, kiss marks were all over her body, and she also had a new SpongeBob tattoo.

"Kuchiki-chan, I feel like I'm gonna…Holy fuck! What did you do last night?"

"What did you do last night?" she Rukia, gesturing to her messed up friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, you have a tattoo and you're covered in kissy marks," said Rukia.

"Oh my god, what happened last night?" said Inoue.

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as she started on another pile of papers sitting on her desk. The young, black haired woman was in her early 20's had worked here for almost a year now, and always dreaded the work week. Her brother had convinced her and her friends that this was a wonderful work place. She learned to never take advice from her brother again. Today was especially hard, due to her running late this morning, having five meetings in a row and having to work on a presentation that was due on Monday. Thank Yamamoto it was Friday. The classic days were everyone chewed on their pencils, waiting on the clocks to hit 5 o'clock. A young woman with orange burnt hair and brown eyes appeared above the cubicle wall.<p>

"Hey, Kuchiki-chan," said Inoue with a weary smile.

"Hey, Inoue. Ugh, I wish the boss would stop giving us so much work," said Rukia as she sighed and leaned back in her swivel chair.

"Ya got that right. One day Aizen is gonna kiss my ass," said Inoue with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah right, that'll happen when Rangiku stops drinking," said Rukia, laughing.

"Hey, don't bring me into your conversation," said Rangiku, turning around in her chair.

"And since you guys mentioned drinking, Club Mishi is letting the first 200 people in for free tonight. The drinks, the food, even the hoes, are free," said Rangiku with a grin.

"That's like the most exclusive club in Karakura town!" said Inoue as she excitedly spun around in her chair.

"Hey, what's making Inoue spin around in her chair like that," said Ichigo.

"I just 'love' how you jump into our conversation," said Rukia.

"And I just 'love' your Chappy fetish," said Ichigo casually as Rangiku and Inoue giggled.

"It's not a fetish! It's a deep love!" said Rukia, blushing.

"Anyway, what about Club Mishi?" said Ichigo.

"They're letting the first 200 people in free tonight," said Inoue.

"Oh yeah, I heard about on the radio", said Ichigo, "So are you guys going?"

"Hm, we should go," said Inoue.

"What?" said Rukia.

"What's wrong?" asked Inoue.

"Dude, we both have a presentation on Monday and you haven't even started, have you?" said Rukia, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll start…soon," said Inoue.

"Come on Rukia, it'll be fun," said Rangiku. Rukia sighed.

"Fine. But who else is going?" said Rukia.

"Hm, we can call up Grimmjow, Harribel, Riruka and a couple of other people," suggested Ichigo.

"Oh my Gosh! This is gonna be really fun," said Rangiku with a big grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia stared at her bland closet and sighed. All she had was work clothes and casual clothing for shopping. Nothing to wear at a club. She sighed. Inoue walked into her room. She was wearing a black Speechless pleated strapless dress and black Isola Balta pumps. She had her hair in a ponytail. She had put on some fresh peach lip gloss, black eye shadow and mascara.  
>"Wow, you look good," said Rukia to her roommate.<br>"Thanks. Did you find a dress to wear?" asked Inoue.  
>"Nope. Hey, did you call Renji and Jackie to see if they could go?" asked Rukia.<br>"Yeah, they said yes. Ichigo's picking us up in an hour, so you need to hurry up," said Inoue.  
>"I know! I just don't have anything to wear!" said Rukia, frustrated. Orihime sighed.<br>"Well, I do have a dress you can wear-"  
>"Cool, let me wear it,"<br>"But it's my favorite!" said Inoue with a pout.  
>"Inoue!" shouted Rukia.<br>"Oh my Yamamoto!"  
>"Dude!"<br>"Fine!" said Inoue as she stomped out of the room. Inoue came back 2 minutes later with a purple Adrianna Papell satin disc strapless dress and grey Jimmy Choo glitter sling back pumps.  
>"Whoa, where did you get this stuff?" asked Rukia as she held the dress to her body and looked in the mirror.<br>"Nordstrom," said Inoue.  
>"How in the hell could you afford something out of Nordstrom?" asked Rukia.<br>"Remember when we worked at that rich guy's bakery. I kinda did some favors for him, if ya know what I mean," said Inoue with a playful grin.  
>"Yes, I know what you mean ya little whore," said Rukia with a grin.<br>"Whatever. Anyway, hurry up and get ready, you've got 40 minutes," said Inoue as she left the room.

**************************************  
>"Ugh! Rukia! Hurry the fuck up! Ichigo's outside!" shouted Inoue.<br>"I'm coming down the stairs right now, ya little bitch," shouted Rukia as she ran down the steps.  
>"How do I look?" asked Rukia. She had put on light purple eye shadow and reflex black energy lip gloss.<br>"Wow, you look good," said Inoue.  
>"Thanks," said Rukia with a smile.<br>"You should have stuffed your bra though," said Inoue.  
>"What!" said Rukia.<br>"Well, you've got no chest and it makes my dress look sad," said Inoue.  
>"Ugh! Just come on!" said Rukia as she headed for the door.<br>Outside, Ichigo leaned against a grey Porsche Carrera GT, talking on the phone. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a black button down shirt that he left open and dark blue jeans and black vans. He waved to the girls and hung up the phone.  
>"Hey, ladies, you look nice," he said as he opened the car door for them.<br>"Thanks." said the two girls as they climbed in. Ichigo shut the door behind them and walked to the driver seat of his car. Inside the girls saw Rangiku, already drinking, in a tight fitting red Promiscuous open sided dress and red Maxstudio shoes.  
>"Hey girls," she said as she swallowed another gulp of champagne.<br>"Why didn't you take your car, Rangiku?" asked Rukia.  
>"I got my license taken away, remember," said Rangiku.<br>"Oh yeah" said Inoue.  
>"Yeah, I guess boobs don't work anymore," said Rangiku as the pushed her breast together and looked at them.<br>"Are we ready?" asked Ichigo.  
>"Hell yeah!" shouted Inoue, pumping her arms up and down. Ichigo smiled and speed out of the driveway.<p> 


End file.
